The present invention relates to a motorcycle provided with a plurality of trunks at the rear portion of a vehicle body.
A motorcycle provided with a central trunk and left and right trunks at the rear portion of a vehicle body, has been known. In the case of mounting the above-mentioned three trunks to a vehicle body, it is a common practice that mounting many other pieces of equipment is carried out simultaneously therewith. Such equipment, for instance, a back rest of a seat, armrests for an attendant rider, an antenna, a helmet holder, rear fenders, an air pump assembly, an air distributor, etc. are known.
If the assembly of these many pieces of equipment, including the trunks, is carried out on the main assembly line for the vehicle body, it would adiversely influence assembly of the other parts on the main assembly line and would become a cause of lowering of a productivity since the described assembly necessitates many manhours. In addition, if mismatching should occur in the assembled positional relationship among the trunks and the other equipment in the main assembly line, rectification, and the like which entails inefficient effort must be carried out after completion of assembly of the vehicle body, consequently, the lowering of productivity is compounded. On the other hand, as viewed from the standpoint of handling motorcycles, (as, for example, by users, sale shops, maintenance factories, etc.), in the case of the structure in which the respective trunks and other equipment are individually assembled, when replacement of the rear wheel tire is carried out, much labor is required for dismounting and mounting of the respective equipment, and especially, in the event that mismatching or inaccurate jointer should arise in the assembled positional relationship among the reassembled equipment, this must be corrected later, and so, overall working efficiency would be greatly deteriorated.